tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Hunter Games" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> -- START -- 17:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: *intercom* Good morning, Camp Drama contestants! Today, you will face your first elimination challenge. 17:00 * Tyler|Bridgette groans. 17:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: *intercom* I'll see all of you in the main lodge in five minutes to explain what's on the schedule for today. But first... 17:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: *intercom* Grab some brekkie 'cause I know you're all starving! Or at least you will be, until you see what Chef Hatchet is serving you. *snickers* 17:00 <+Gwen|> Chef HATCHET? 17:01 <+Trent|> That can't be good. 17:01 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *screen flashes over to the main lodge* 17:01 * Heather13 walks into the main lodge with Lindsay. 17:01 * DJ|Leshawna walks in 17:01 * Courtney| sits down at a table. 17:01 * Gwen| walks into Mess Hall 17:02 * Owen| sits down 17:02 * Eva| walks into the mess hall and sits next to Courtney. 17:02 <+Owen|> Food, food, food! ^^ 17:02 * Courtney| scribbles in a notepad. 17:02 <@Duncan|> *Walks to Bass' table* 17:02 <+Beth|> *Sits near Bridgette* 17:02 <+Courtney|> I just don't understand. 17:02 <+Owen|> Don't understand what, Courtney? :B 17:03 <+Courtney|> Last challenge, I mean. 17:03 <+Courtney|> We had it all figured out, and we still lost. 17:03 <+Eva|> Maybe if SOME of us actually participated. >.> @Courtney 17:03 <+Beth|> Yeah, some people weren't doing anything at all. *looks at Noah* 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> N: Sorry, were you saying something? 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Look, the food sticks! 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Hey, food fight! 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: *throws gruel at Heather* 17:04 * Heather13 is hit in the back of the head. 17:04 <@Heather13> Ow! 17:04 <@Heather13> Do you mind? :@ 17:04 * Gwen| snickers. 17:04 <@Duncan|> Whoa, nice shot, Izzy. 17:04 <@Heather13> (conf) Whatever. These losers can strategize all they want, but at the end of the day, I think we all know that I'M going to win. My strategy? Find two other people who are willing to do WHATEVER I say and take them to the final three with me. I just need to figure out who's desperate and dumb enough to actually fall for it. 17:04 * Lindsay| sits down next to Heather. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, Heather! 17:05 <+Lindsay|> I love your hair...do you condition? 17:05 <+Lindsay|> You are like so inspiring! :D 17:05 <+Lindsay|> Or is it expiring...? 17:05 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Like totally! 17:05 <@Heather13> *to herself* Perfect. 17:05 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Day two on Camp Wawanakwa, man. I'm loving it here! Everyone's soooo awesome, it's like a big party. I've made so many friends, especially Lindsay... she's uh, really cool. And pretty... and she's got a rockin' hot bod! I MEAN. 17:05 <+Gwen|> (CONF) I cannot stand it here. The only tolerable person is Trent. Don't even get me started on the others... 17:05 <+Courtney|> (CONF) We've only had one challenge and already our team has LOST, miserably. Some people think I'm an overachiever, but I think they're just jealous. I try to help everyone out - they just never listen to me. 17:06 <+Owen|> (conf): I really hope people like me here. I'm making so many friends on my team! I may not be the smartest guy, or the handsomest, most well-spoken, or even the most interesting...but I have a great personality! Heheh! :D *farts* 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> (CONF) I: There's only so much time we have to see the other team, and I plan on pranking them every step of the way. Score one for Izzy for hitting Heather's head! BULLSEYE. :D 17:06 <+DJ|Leshawna> (CONF) One day on this island and Heather is ALREADY gettin on my last nerve. She didnt do anything last time but boss us around! Now what kind of "team captain" does that? 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: *walks in* Hey, campers! Mmmm... smells good in here. 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: I trust you've all met Chef Hatchet. He'll be helping me out in today's challenge. 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chef: *appears from the kitchen and grins evilly* 17:06 <@Katie|Sadie> S: :o 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: Today, you'll all be participating in a game of hide and seek. You're all hiding, Chef's seeking, and the last player standing will win invincibility for their team. 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: The rules of hide and seek are very basic, I'm sure you all know them, probably with the exception of Lindsay. 17:07 * Lindsay| plays with her salt shaker :) 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: Anyway, you've got five minutes to strategize with your team before the challenge starts. Go! 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers* 17:07 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: This challenge sounds like a scary movie. and I HATE scary movies :s 17:07 <@Heather13> Greaaat. Moving on. 17:08 <@Heather13> I understand that some of you found my leading a little harsh last challenge, but I just want to let you all know that I really, really didn't mean to be; I'll try my hardest to ease up on everyone this time. 17:08 <@Heather13> Okay? 17:08 <+Gwen|> -.- 17:08 <+Harold|Justin> J: *Still is smokin' hot* 17:08 <+Trent|> Whoa, Heather. That's awesome. Good on ya. 17:08 <+DJ|Leshawna> Mmmmmmhmm. *raises eyebrow* 17:08 <+Ezekiel|> So, what's the plan, Team Captain? 17:09 <+Trent|> Well, we should all probably hide separately. 17:09 <+Gwen|> I think Trent has a great plan. 17:09 <@Heather13> Trent's NOT team captain. :@ 17:09 <+Trent|> :| 17:09 <@Heather13> I mean... 17:09 <@Heather13> Great idea, Trent. But I have a better one. 17:09 <@Heather13> We should hide in groups of two or three. 17:09 <@Heather13> That way, nobody gets lost. 17:10 <@Heather13> And some of us... *looks at Katie and Lindsay* 17:10 <@Heather13> ... might have an easier time if they pair up with someone... a little smarter. 17:10 <+Geoff|> Wicked idea, Heath! I mean, Heather. 17:10 <+Gwen|> So who goes with who? 17:10 <+Trent|> I'll go with Gwen. :) 17:10 <+Gwen|> *Blushes* 17:10 <+Gwen|> *Looks away annoyed* 17:11 <@Heather13> Weird Goth Girl probably has other things on her mind, like what voodoo spell she's gonna use next! 17:11 <@Heather13> I'LL go with you, Trent. :D 17:11 <+Trent|> Oh... okay. 17:11 * Gwen| glares at Heather 17:11 * Lindsay| Smiles at Geoff. 17:11 * Geoff| tips his hat at Lindsay 17:11 <@Heather13> Lindsay and Katie, you guys are together. 17:12 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:12 <+Lindsay|> But, Heather.... 17:12 <+Lindsay|> I wanted to go with.. 17:12 <@Heather13> Geoff and DJ. 17:12 <@Heather13> And then Justin and Ezekiel. 17:12 <+Ezekiel|> Can I go with my buddy Geoff? 17:12 <@Heather13> Um, no. 17:12 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass* 17:13 <+Owen|> The winners get a feast in their honor? Right? Right? :D 17:13 <@Duncan|> Let's hope so. This food sucks. 17:13 <+Courtney|> Okay. I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing. 17:13 <+Courtney|> We should split up. 17:13 <@Duncan|> Uh, princess, hate to interrupt but that's a horrible idea. @Courtney 17:13 <+Courtney|> If we go off in groups of two or three, it'll just be easier for him to capture more of us. 17:13 <@Duncan|> He's going to get us anyway, Courtney. 17:14 <@Duncan|> Hasn't anyone seen a slasher movie before? 17:14 <+Courtney|> This isn't a stupid slasher movie! :@ 17:14 <+Codyl> I like Courtney's idea! Solid strategy, team captain! :D 17:14 <+Courtney|> Thanks, Cody. 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Court's idea is good, but so is Duncan's! Hmmm, what would Aunt Mavis do...? 17:14 <+Harold|Justin> H: Personally, I agree with Duncan, safety in numbers and such! 17:14 <+Courtney|> *sigh* Fine. We'll split into three teams then. 17:15 <+Courtney|> First, the Gold Team; myself, Duncan, Cody, and Eva. 17:15 <+Courtney|> Then Silver, Beth, Bridgette, Noah, and Sadie. 17:15 <+Courtney|> And Team Bronze: Harold, Izzy, and Owen. 17:15 <+Beth|> Silver?! 17:15 <+Eva|> What do you mean I'm on GOLD? I should be PLATINUM! 17:15 <+Courtney|> Oh, quit complaining, you're all probably going to get captured anyway. 17:15 <@Duncan|> Look, the only way we're gonna win is if we turn the hunt-ER into the hunt-ED. 17:16 <@Duncan|> Play his own game. 17:16 <+Harold|Justin> You mean we should set up traps for Chef so we can get him before he gets us? @Duncan 17:16 <@Duncan|> Exactly. 17:16 <+Courtney|> Duncan, you can choose to do whatever juvenile thing you want, but Eva, Cody, and I will not be participating. 17:16 <+Harold|Justin> H: Might not be too bad! I'm an excellent rope tier and a champion bass hunter. 17:16 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: *falls from the ceiling* 17:16 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: What I miss? 17:17 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *screen flashes over to Heather, Katie, and Lindsay standing by the door* 17:17 <@Heather13> Okay. We need to talk about our strategy before the challenge starts. 17:17 <@Heather13> Personally, I'm not really liking our odds against the Killer Bass. They have way stronger players than we do. 17:17 <+Lindsay|> I know right? 17:17 <+Lindsay|> Like, what is that! *points to Eva* 17:17 <@Heather13> The great thing about our team is we have brains. 17:17 <@Heather13> My plan is to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys. 17:18 <+Lindsay|> REALLY??? 17:18 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Is this like an alliance? 17:18 <@Heather13> Exactly like that. You vote with me every night and I save your butts from elimination. 17:18 <@Heather13> But you can't tell anyone, it's a SECRET. 17:18 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Can I invite Sadie? 17:18 <@Heather13> No! And you better not screw this up, Katie, because as team captain, I could easily convince the team to vote you off. 17:18 <@Katie|Sadie> K: I don't wanna get voted off :( 17:19 <+Lindsay|> Dont worry, Katie and I totally have this down! I'm so excited...we're all going to be in the FINAL 3! 17:19 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 17:19 <+Lindsay|> (conf) A whole alliance all to ourselves? The prettiest girls on the island, we should have a name! Like the Screaming Gophers. Wait, no thats our team name. Okay um the GOPHER GIRLS! Yay!! 17:19 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: Alright, campers! Discussion time is over. Chef Hatchet, turn around and count to one hundred. The rest of you, start hiding! 17:19 <+Beth|> Alright! *runs out* 17:19 <@Duncan|> *Cracks knuckles* Let's do this. 17:20 <+Trent|> Come on, Heather! 17:20 <+Geoff|> *runs off* 17:20 <@Heather13> Let's go, Trent. c: 17:20 * Courtney| runs with Eva and Cody. 17:20 * Heather13 runs into the forest with Trent. 17:20 * Owen| farts while running 17:20 <@Duncan|> For the record, dweeb, just because we're working together, doesn't mean we're friends! >~> @Harold 17:20 <+Harold|Justin> H: I can work with that! 17:21 * Duncan| runs into the forest with Harold. 17:21 <+Ezekiel|> Where do I go, eh? 17:21 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *hops over the counter* HEY! 17:21 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: You! Home school! 17:21 <+Ezekiel|> Hey! 17:21 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots him in the head with an air dart* 17:21 <+Ezekiel|> OW, EH! 17:21 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Hm. 17:22 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I smell the fat boy. I SMELL YOU, FAT BOY. 17:22 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *kicks open the kitchen door* 17:22 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: OWEN, WHERE ARE YOU, TUBBY? 17:22 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. 17:22 <+Owen|> I don't know what you're talking about! 17:22 <+Owen|> ): 17:22 * Owen| farts 17:22 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: COME OUT. NOW, MAGGOT, NOW. 17:23 <+Owen|> No, you scare me! 17:23 <+Owen|> Were you in the army? D: 17:23 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Will you come out for some... bacon? 17:23 <+Owen|> bacon? :O 17:23 * Owen| runs out 17:23 <+Owen|> where?! 17:23 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Here! 17:23 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots Owen in his opened mouth* 17:23 <+Owen|> ..... 17:23 <+Owen|> ... no seriously where is it?! 17:24 <+Owen|> ;_; 17:24 * Owen| farts 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *walks out of the mess hall, shoots Geoff repeatedly* I see you. :@ 17:24 <+Geoff|> Awww, dude! I really liked my hiding spot, too. :( 17:24 <+Geoff|> Bummer. 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I smell flowers and ignorance. >.> 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *opens the girls' bathroom* 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: ... *walks around* 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I see you, Katie. -_- 17:24 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: And you too, Lindsay. :@ 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Awww, you're doing it wrong! 17:25 <+Lindsay|> You've gotta say knock knock! 17:25 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *kicks down the stall door and shoots both* 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Ow! That was so mean! :( 17:25 <+Lindsay|> I don't like you. :@ 17:25 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *enters the Gopher boys' cabin* 17:25 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Let's see, I see two sweaty gym socks and a trembling white hat. 17:25 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: DJ, Tyler? 17:26 <+Tyler|Bridgette> T: H-h-how do you know our names... :( 17:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> uh oh. 17:26 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: You have met your maker, kids. :@ 17:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> RUN TYLER! 17:26 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *knocks over the bunk bed on the both of them* 17:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> *GROANS* 17:26 * Tyler|Bridgette falls. 17:26 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots both* 17:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> crap! 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *walks outside, sees Noah* MAGGOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> N: You can just shoot me. I really don't care. -_-' 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: :| But, uh... 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> N: I asked for a foam dart to the stomach, not a conversation with a middle-aged line cook. 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> N: Make it snappy, why don't you? 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Hmph. 17:27 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Aight. 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots Noah* 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Seeing how Noah is here... 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *notices Beth's ponytail hanging out from behind the bathroom* 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: BETH. 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *pursues her* 17:28 <+Beth|> EEEK! 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *tackles her* 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots her in the head multiple times with an air dart* 17:29 <+Beth|> OW! 17:29 <+Beth|> Jerk. 17:29 <+Beth|> (Conf) Chef is just brutal. I'm a lady, NOT a professional wrestler. 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *hears a loud cry* 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Hm... 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *walks into the forest to see Eva choking Cody* 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: :| 17:29 <+Courtney|> Ugh. If you two would stop fighting... 17:29 <+Eva|> *sees Chef, gasps and runs away* 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: OH NO YOU DON'T. 17:29 * Courtney| runs away, leaving Cody alone. 17:30 <+Eva|> RUN, GUYS! 17:30 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Courtney in the butt* 17:30 <+Courtney|> Ow! 17:30 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Cody, also in the rump* 17:30 <+Codyl> OWW! Darn it. :( 17:30 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I'll get the man-woman later. :@ 17:30 <+Courtney|> (CONF) That was highly inappropriate of Chef. My butt is not to be shot at with foam darts. Okay? 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *sees various paper lying around on the ground* 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *walks up to a tree to notice Gwen doodling on a piece of paper* 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Uh. :| 17:31 <+Gwen|> *looks up* GAH! 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I WILL CATCH YOU. 17:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> *from behind a bush next to said tree* Run gurl!! 17:31 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *picks up Gwen by the legs and shakes her* 17:32 <+Gwen|> GAH! LET GO OF ME! :s 17:32 <+Gwen|> Leshawna, save yourself! 17:32 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Gwen and pursues Leshawna* 17:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> :| 17:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> *runs off* 17:32 <+Gwen|> Or... not... 17:32 <+Gwen|> (conf) Okay, so our team sort of sucks. But hey, Leshawna's not so bad. And I guess she's a pretty good friend.... *sigh* 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> Hm, ha! cant catch me cheffy!! 17:33 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *tackles Leshawna* 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> :| 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> oof! 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> What the heck dude! 17:33 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots her in the back of the head* 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> :@ 17:33 <+DJ|Leshawna> Ow! 17:34 <@Katie|Sadie> *is hiding behide a bush* 17:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> Whatch the weave, fool! 17:34 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: ... *sniffs* 17:34 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I smell... SADIE. 17:34 <@Katie|Sadie> ahhhhhhh 17:34 <@Katie|Sadie> Oh no! 17:34 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *jumps in a bush and grabs Sadie's wrist* YOU ARE DONE, MAGGOT. DONE. 17:34 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: You know what they did to me when I was captured by Russians? 17:35 <@Katie|Sadie> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 17:35 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: They shaved my head. :@ 17:35 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: And now... I'm gonna... 17:35 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots her with an air dart* 17:35 <@Katie|Sadie> I..... 17:35 <@Katie|Sadie> *faints* 17:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> (conf) Is it just me or is that Chef all kinds of crazy? he tryin to kill us! 17:35 <+Trent|> (conf) Chef is HORRIFYING. Seriously. 17:36 <+Lindsay|> (conf) Chef Hatchet? He's scarier than my cat! She always hisses at me, she's been holding a grudge ever since I tried to dye her fur pink. Doesn't everyone love fashion? o-o 17:36 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *sees activity in a bush* 17:36 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: :| 17:36 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *notices Heather and Trent, holding each other* 17:36 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Oh. 17:36 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I can just, um... leave you two alone if you want. 17:36 <@Heather13> *stands up* 17:36 <@Heather13> What?! 17:37 <@Heather13> We were not doing anything. 17:37 <+Trent|> Seriously, she held onto ME. 17:37 <@Heather13> Um, I got freaked, blame the scary noises and the B-O coming from Chef Whatshisface over here. 17:37 <+Trent|> Yeahh, I think I'm gonna run now. 17:37 <+Trent|> *runs* 17:37 <@Heather13> Oh, right. 17:38 <@Heather13> *starts running* 17:38 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhhhh! 17:38 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: NO YOU DON'T, I'LL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY! 17:38 * Heather13 runs into a dead end with Trent. 17:38 <@Heather13> Ugh! Great. We're STUCK and it's all YOUR fault. :@ 17:38 <+Trent|> It is? 17:38 <@Heather13> Find a way to get us to safety. 17:39 <+Trent|> Why me? 17:39 <+Trent|> Look, why don't we just calm down... 17:39 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *runs toward Heather* 17:39 <+Trent|> Oh, crap! Well, I guess he's got us. 17:39 <@Heather13> *pushes Trent to Chef* 17:39 <@Heather13> NO! 17:39 <@Heather13> TAKE HIM!! 17:39 * Heather13 starts screaming and running. 17:39 <+Trent|> What? 17:39 <+Trent|> Awww, man. 17:40 <+Trent|> Thanks a lot. 17:40 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *kicks Trent in the knee and shoots his shoulder* 17:40 <+Trent|> OW! 17:40 <+Trent|> Unnecessary, much? 17:40 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Sorry. Adds to the ratings, you know? 17:40 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *walks off, and falls into a trap* 17:40 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: WHAT THE?! 17:40 <@Duncan|> Ha, got ya, Cheffy! 17:41 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Who set this trap?! 17:41 <+Harold|Justin> I did! ;) 17:41 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: HAHA! Yep, suck it Chef PSYCHO! 17:41 <@Duncan|> Says you, Iz. 17:41 <+Harold|Justin> Impressed with us yet? ;) 17:41 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Uh, Harold. 17:41 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Any particular reason why you're IN the trap? :| 17:42 <+Harold|Justin> :| 17:42 <+Harold|Justin> Well..... 17:42 <@Duncan|> Doofus. -_- 17:42 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Harold, climbs out of trap* -_- 17:42 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: DUNCAN, RUUUUUNNNNN! 17:42 <@Duncan|> *Runs* 17:42 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: I'll take on Cheffy! 17:42 <@Duncan|> Yeah, you do that! 17:42 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Come on, ya ladybug! 17:42 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Give me all you- *is thrown into the hole by Chef and shot* ....got. x_x 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Hm. 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I see a blonde ponytail from yonder bush. 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: BRIDGETTE! 17:43 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: No, it isn't 17:43 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Ahhhhhh! 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *shoots Bridgette in the back, causing her to fall over* 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *walks over* 17:43 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Owwwww 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I once knew a woman like you. 17:43 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Great. Not creepy at all. 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *notices Justin, standing in the open* HEY! HEY YOU! 17:43 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: :| Why are you just standing there? 17:44 <+Harold|Justin> ......... 17:44 <+Harold|Justin> *rips off shirt, smiling* 17:44 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> :o 17:44 <+Harold|Justin> J: ;) 17:44 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *is infatuated by his looks* 17:44 <+Owen|> *appears out of nowhere* :O 17:44 <+Owen|> I like chicks but whoa mama! 17:44 <+Harold|Justin> J: *Poors a bottle of water on himself and whips his hair.* 17:44 <+Tyler|Bridgette> B: Wow.... he really IS hot! 17:44 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *accidentally launches a dart at Justin* Awww, crap. :| 17:45 <+Harold|Justin> J: *falls over in pain with a loud thump* 17:45 <+Owen|> OOoohhh... that's gotta hurt! 17:45 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Now where's EVA?! 17:45 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> :@ 17:45 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *notices her in the ditch* 17:45 <+Eva|> *climbs up, runs away* 17:45 <+Eva|> YOU CAN'T GET ME. 17:45 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *Throws a shoe at Eva's head, calling her to fall over* 17:45 <+Eva|> UGH! 17:45 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Eva in the thigh* 17:46 <+Eva|> OW! YOU'LL REGRET THIS, CHEF! 17:46 <+Eva|> YOU WILL REGRET THIS! 17:46 * Eva| gets up and walks off and sighs. 17:46 <+DJ|Leshawna> (down to heather and duncan) 17:46 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *hears rustling in a bush* 17:46 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Aha! 17:46 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: *walks slowly* 17:46 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: :o 17:46 <+Harold|Justin> (Lol, this is awesome tension man.) 17:46 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: FINALLY 17:46 <+Geoff|> (I AM ACTUALLY REALLY SCARED) 17:47 <+Ezekiel|> (mhm) 17:47 <+Gwen|> (:s) 17:47 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: AFTER HOURS OF SEARCHING. 17:47 <@Heather13> (can you please) 17:47 <+Trent|> (#terrified) 17:47 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU 17:47 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: HEATHER! 17:47 <+Lindsay|> (NOOOO!) 17:47 <+Eva|> YES! 17:48 <+Eva|> YES! 17:48 <+Owen|> Yes! :D 17:48 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> CH: Just kidding. Looks like it's DUNCAN! 17:48 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> *shoots Duncan repeatedly* 17:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> (OH) 17:48 <+Lindsay|> (xD) 17:48 <+Harold|Justin> (LOL) 17:48 <+Codyl> Woohoo! :D 17:48 <+Courtney|> WHAT? 17:49 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: *intercom* The Gophers win! The Gophers win! 17:49 <+Lindsay|> Huh? Does that mean we won? :O 17:49 <+Courtney|> This is a travesty. 17:49 <+Geoff|> Yeahhhhhhh Heather! 17:49 <@Heather13> Wow. Looks like I won it for us again. 17:49 <+Lindsay|> Pretty people always win! 17:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> Ahh, you got lucky cause you threw Trent at him 17:49 <+Trent|> Look, what matters is that we won. 17:49 <+Trent|> Heather, what you did wasn't the nicest, but I understand now that it was just for the sake of the challenge. 17:50 <+Trent|> So no hard feelings, right? 17:50 <@Heather13> Of course. As long as Leshawna's okay with that. 17:50 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Yeah yeah >.> 17:50 <@Katie|Sadie> K: Oh my gosh we won! We are the BEST! 17:50 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: Thanks to your challenge win, you have each won some Cleaver body spray to cover up that stank. You must be sweating! 17:50 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: As for the rest of you, aka the Killer Bass team, I'll see you at the first-ever bonfire ceremony. One of you has spent your last day on Camp Drama. Bass, please vote off one member from your team. 17:50 <+Courtney|> (CONF) We suck. We totally, undeniably suck. 17:50 <+Harold|Justin> H: (conf) First vote is always so hard. :( i hope I don't go home. After all, I did pretty well in the challenge! 17:50 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Well, this vote's gonna be a piece of cake. I'm sure the person I'm voting for also enjoys cake. Anyway, I vote for- *Cuts out* 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> --- ELMINATION CEREMONY --- 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony, campers. You're all here today for one reason or another. 17:51 * Courtney| sits next to Eva and Cody nervously. 17:51 * Tyler|Bridgette sits next to Beth 17:51 <+Beth|> *Begins to sweat* 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: But in the end, only ten of you will get one of these tasty marshmallows in my hand. 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: The camper who DOES NOT receive a marshmallow tonight will have to walk the Dock of Shame. 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: And take the Boat of Losers. 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: That means your out of the contest. 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> Chris: And you can't come back... EVER. 17:52 <+Harold|Justin> :( 17:52 <+Courtney|> :s 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: The first marshmallow goes to... 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Duncan! 17:52 <+Harold|Justin> >_> 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Eva! 17:52 <@Duncan|> *Catches Marshmallow* 17:53 <+Courtney|> :| 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Izzy! 17:53 * Eva| catches a marshmallow 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Cody! 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Bridgette! 17:53 <+Codyl> Awesome! *Catches marshmellow* 17:53 * Tyler|Bridgette catches her marshmallow. 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Courtney! 17:54 <+Courtney|> Phew. 17:54 * Courtney| catches her marshmallow. 17:54 <+Courtney|> :) 17:54 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Beth! Unfortunately... 17:54 <+Beth|> Yay! 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Sadie! 17:55 <@Katie|Sadie> Yay! EEEEE! 17:55 <@Katie|Sadie> *catches marshmallow* 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Noah, and... 17:55 * Owen| farts 17:55 <+Owen|> Oh, sorry! When I get nervous I get gassy :( 17:55 <+Harold|Justin> :s 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Well, it seems as if there's only one marshmallow left on this plate, while two campers anxiously sit in front of me. 17:56 <+Harold|Justin> :o 17:56 <+Owen|> D: 17:56 <+Owen|> Aw Good luck, Harold. D: 17:56 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to............................ 17:56 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: ............................................ 17:56 <+Owen|> D: 17:56 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: ........................................... 17:56 <+Harold|Justin> :o 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: .......................................... 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: ..................................... 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: .................................... 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: ................................... 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: .................................. 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Harold. 17:57 <+Harold|Justin> :o 17:57 <+Harold|Justin> :D 17:57 * Owen| sighs 17:58 <+Owen|> Well, it was fun guys! No hard feelings, right? :D 17:58 * Owen| farts 17:58 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Owen, it's time to go. 17:58 <+Codyl> Awww, sad to see you go Owen. :( 17:58 <+Eva|> See ya later, Owen. 17:58 <@Katie|Sadie> S: Bye Owen! Come back soon! 17:58 <+Courtney|> He can't come back. 17:58 <+Courtney|> He's been ELIMINATED. 17:59 <@Katie|Sadie> S: no need to be rude Courtney :s 17:59 * Owen| begins walking dock of shame 17:59 <+Owen|> Farewell, Camp Drama! Maybe in another lifetime! :D 17:59 * Owen| farts into the moonlight 17:59 <+Owen|> :) 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> I: Awww, poor guy. He was so nice! 17:59 <+Courtney|> Nice, but he totally lost us the challenge. 18:00 <+Courtney|> (CONF) We may have lost a teammate, but I now have a 1 in 21 chance of winning a hundred thousand dollars! So there's always an upside to things. <3 18:00 <@Duncan|> Later, O. 18:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: And that wraps up another night of torture for these teens! 18:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Owen, the first camper voted out of the season, while twenty-one glutton-for-punishment victims still remain. 18:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Who will be voted off next? And how dangerous will our next challenge be? 18:00 <@Chr|Iz|No|Ch> C: Will the Bass win? For once... find out next time, right here, on CAMP DRAMA! 18:00 <@Heather13> -- END -- T T T